


Hannibal's Lips

by JuliaJekyll



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJekyll/pseuds/JuliaJekyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of sorts to Hannibal's Hands (but can be read as a stand-alone fic). Hannibal and Will have been dating for a few weeks now and begin their exploration of each other's bodies, during which Hannibal is proven to be quite the good kisser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal's Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thanks so much to everyone who enjoyed Hannibal's Hands; it's become my most popular fic to date, so I decided to do something of a follow-up and write a story featuring Hannibal's equally lovely lips.  
> Also, this is by far the smuttiest thing I have ever written, so do let me know how I did!  
> -Julia

Will Graham had a tendency to watch people's lips. Since he generally preferred to avoid eye contact, he often kept his eyes on people's mouths so that they knew he was paying attention to what they were saying. It was a sort of compromise, which usually worked fairly well. He'd done the same thing with Hannibal Lecter, as well, until he'd started to realize that he'd like to do a lot more with those particular lips than just watch them. After that, he'd become too self-conscious to look at his psychiatrist's mouth and had started looking at a point just over his shoulder whenever he spoke to him.

Until, that was, he'd gone to Hannibal's house for dinner and they'd ended up kissing, as Will had been wishing they would for months on end. In the weeks since then, he and Hannibal had been progressing in their relationship, and Will now considered the other man his boyfriend. It was truly wonderful, finally being able to show Hannibal how he felt, a venture which, of course, included plenty of kisses. Hannibal's lips were soft and he kissed so gently that it nearly brought Will to tears sometimes. Will had always had a rather difficult time with intimacy, and it wasn't something he'd ever experienced with another man before Hannibal, but Hannibal was very understanding and handled him carefully, always reaffirming his tender feelings for Will with beautiful words and physical affection. Will was fairly certain he was falling in love, an idea which both frightened and thrilled him.

On Saturday evening, which they'd designated as that week's “date night”, Will arrived at Hannibal's house just as the sun was starting to go down. He felt the familiar ripples of excitement as he walked up to the door, already very much looking forward to the cuddling, kissing, and tender words that always accompanied time alone with Hannibal. 

Hannibal greeted him with a smile and his usual kiss hello, but Will detected something of an edge to the other man's lips that he had never noticed previously. The softness to which he'd become accustomed was there, but there was something else, something that Will had to admit he'd begun to experience himself: desire. Desire for more than kissing. Hannibal's lips lingered a bit longer, pressed a bit harder, and his hand held Will's neck a bit tighter, than on most days. He didn't push, though. He never did. Instead, it was Will who wrapped his arms around his neck, pulled him closer, and kissed him deeply, smelling his cologne and feeling his hair where it met the skin of his neck. Hannibal's response was a small moan of what sounded like combined surprise and pleasure, after which he placed his hands on Will's hips and continued the kiss.

 

When at last they broke away, Will realized that the door was still wide open, and flushed to the very roots of his hair. Hannibal merely smiled and closed it, at which point he took Will into his arms again. 

They kissed for a full minute before Will reached for Hannibal's left hand and broke the connection of their lips so that he could press it to his mouth, lightly kissing the scar on his boyfriend's palm, which had been inflicted when Hannibal had cut himself on the night they'd kissed for the first time. “I've missed you,” Will whispered against that lovely, strong hand.

“My dear Will, I always miss you,” Hannibal replied, lacing his fingers through Will's and leaning over to kiss him on the forehead. “I think about you frequently when we're apart.”

“Me too,” Will replied, smiling. He glanced down at Hannibal's throat, then back up to his eyes. There was a small smile on Hannibal's beautiful red lips, and he looked interested and curious as to what Will was going to do next.

Will cleared his throat and began running his hands over Hannibal's strong shoulders, enjoying the feel of his immaculate, crisp shirt. "I thought about you a lot today," he admitted. "More than usual." 

"Oh?" Hannibal asked, sounding intrigued. Always the psychiatrist, he met Will's gaze. "Will you tell me what you thought about, specifically?" 

"Well," Will began, feeling the heat of his own blush, "I rather thought...I might show you." After a brief moment of hesitation, Will reached out and slowly, carefully undid the top button of Hannibal's shirt. This was nothing new; he'd done it the first night they'd kissed, but this time, he went further, unbuttoning two more buttons before looking back up and asking “Is this alright?”

Hannibal nodded, hunger now clear in his eyes. “I would love for you to put your hands on me, William,” he said softly.

Will nodded and began unbuttoning the rest of the shirt, more quickly and eagerly now. When he'd unbuttoned it fully, he held his palms flat against Hannibal's chest, moving them reverently up and down, feeling firm flesh, soft chest hair, lean muscle. Still a bit hesitant, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the hollow at his boyfriend's throat.

“You may remove it, if you wish,” Hannibal said, sounding a bit breathless.

Will looked up. “Undo mine first,” he said, dropping his hands so that Hannibal would have better access. “If you want, of course,” he added hastily.

Hannibal's lips curved up again. “Naturally, I do.” Those skillful hands Will loved so much captured the top button of Will's shirt and worked downward, and when he had the shirt open, Hannibal just looked for a moment. “Ah,” he said. “Perfection.” He began kissing Will again with those delicious lips, and Will moaned as he responded.

“Would you like to...relocate?” Hannibal asked between kisses. They were still in the kitchen, which, while lovely, was not the best place for making out.

Will swallowed. “To...?” As much as he wanted Hannibal, he wasn't sure if he was ready for the bedroom.

“The couch, perhaps?” Hannibal suggested, beginning to guide Will in the direction of the living room.

Relief washed over Will. “Alright,” he said, and he continued kissing Hannibal as his boyfriend led him to the aforementioned couch. No sooner had they sat down that they were divesting one another of their shirts and kissing while running their hands over each other's naked chests. After several minutes, Hannibal pressed a tender kiss to Will's shoulder and let his lips linger there. Will waited.

“I want you to do something for me, Will,” Hannibal whispered, his voice rough and his breath hot as he whispered against Will's skin. Will could feel his arousal in the slight trembling of those soft lips.

“Yes?” Will asked, his own voice coming out as a gasp of want. He was well on the way to hard, his penis beginning to strain against his jeans. His fingers twitched, instinctively wanting to touch it, but he refrained.

“I want you,” breathed Hannibal, his accent sounding somehow even more delectable than usual, “to lie down, and not react to anything that I do until I tell you otherwise.”

Will frowned slightly and made a puzzled noise.

“Trust me,” Hannibal said softly. “Will you do that for me, my beautiful one? Will you trust me?” The compliment, along with the almost-pleading note that had unexpectedly entered Hannibal's tone, compelled Will to nod. Shifting away from his boyfriend, Will lie down on his back, staring up at Hannibal, waiting.

Hannibal licked his lips as his dark eyes took in Will's body. All hints of pleading were gone, having been replaced with a glint of pure desire. Hannibal straddled Will's legs, positioning himself so that Will felt his hardness press against his own. Will moaned slightly and arched his hips, and Hannibal immediately withdrew.

“Forgetting my rule so soon?” Hannibal clicked his tongue in disapproval. “I told you not to react.”

“I'm...sorry,” Will gasped. “You just feel so good.”

“And I want to make you feel good,” Hannibal replied. He straddled Will again, his clothed erection against the inside of Will's thigh, near his penis but not quite touching it. “Do—or rather, _don't_ do—as I tell you, and I promise I will give you pleasure.” He leaned forward and ran his tongue along Will's earlobe, making him shiver. “I want to give your body the attention it deserves, Will, without being distracted. You may moan, you may shiver, you may speak my name, but you may not react in any purposeful physical way until I tell you that you may. Are those terms acceptable to you?”

Will whimpered slightly. He found that he rather liked being told what to do by Hannibal, at this time, in this context. It was turning him on even more. He was now as hard as he'd ever been, so hard it ached, and he craved nothing more than the friction of Hannibal's cock against his own...but he pushed back the impulse to grind against his boyfriend. He had a feeling that, if he obeyed, the other man would make it worth his while. “Yes,” he said. “I understand, and I agree.”

“Good. Let me take you to the stars, _mielasis._ ”

Will had never heard that word before. He assumed it was some sort of endearment in Hannibal's native Lithuanian, and the idea of Hannibal breaking into his own language for him made his heart flutter.

Hannibal stretched his body out over Will's, so that their erections were just barely making contact. He craned his neck a bit and kissed the corner of Will's mouth. Intuitively, Will understood that it was a sort of test: Hannibal was making sure he had the resolve not to kiss back. When he seemed satisified that Will wasn't going to move, Hannibal began sprinkling soft, light kisses on his jaw. Will's eyes fell closed as Hannibal's lips traced over his stubbled lower jaw and moved down to his neck. Gently, Hannibal tilted Will's head back to allow himself better access and slid his lips over the expanse of skin—not kissing, just touching. Will was getting impossibly more aroused by the second, and then, suddenly, he felt Hannibal's lips roll back, uncovering his teeth, which sank into his skin right over his Adam's apple. “Aah!” Will cried, his voice distorting slightly into a high pitch of mixed pain and pleasure. He wanted to say something, but he remembered the rules of what he was allowed to say: “Hannibal...”

Hannibal was kissing in earnest now, his expert lips pressing against Will's throat over and over. “Your skin is so lovely, William,” he whispered. His tongue drew a single, languid stripe across Will's stomach. “It tastes wonderful, as well.”

Will moaned. “Hannibal...” he said again, pleading now, hands twitching with the desire to reciprocate somehow; to push his fingers through Hannibal's hair, to drag him up for a real kiss.

“You may articulate your desires, Will,” Hannibal said softly, his lips tracing over Will's pectorals. “But do not proceed with them until I say so. What is it that you want?”

Will bit his lip. “I want...to kiss you,” he said, voice rough.

Hannibal mouthed playfully at Will's left nipple. “Is that all?”

“No.” The word came automatically as Will curled his hands into fists. “That's just— _ah!_ \--my most immediate desire.”

“I see.” Hannibal moved his attentions back to Will's neck, kisses growing harder and more intense. “What else, Will? Don't hold back, now; tell me.” He lowered his head again and bit down on Will's collarbone. Will audibly gasped at the sensation, his arousal ratcheting up still higher until he had no choice but to shift his hips, craving friction. “I want you to touch me,” he hissed, voice growing darker with want.

“I am, William,” Hannibal said. Will felt the other man's smirk against his skin.

“You know what I mean,” Will replied, pointedly raising his hips again.

“Pretend I don't,” Hannibal answered, licking gently at Will's pulse point.

Will groaned again, low in his throat. “I'd like you to touch my erection,” he said, feeling himself blush as he said it. He wasn't used to this kind of closeness, and he definitely was not used to making requests of a sexual nature.

“Mmmm,” Hannibal said, and then, finally, he lifted his head and kissed Will bruisingly on the lips. Will forgot both his embarrassment and his neglected, throbbing cock when Hannibal whispered “Kiss back” and obeyed the directive, smashing his lips against his boyfriend's, a bit proud that he'd held out so long, but wanting more.

“Please,” Will almost begged against Hannibal's mouth, “please, can I touch you now?”

Hannibal bit down on Will's lower lip, then broke the kiss to look into Will's eyes. “Yes, you may. You've done very well,” he praised, before kissing him again.

Instantly, Will reached up and gripped Hannibal's hair, enjoying the texture of it, using it to pull his lover still closer as he kissed him with abandon. “Hannibal,” he whispered.

“Tell me, _mielasis_ ,” Hannibal growled, reaching up to gently cradle Will's head while still kissing him hard, showing his twin feelings of deep affection and strong lust. Will rolled over so that he was on top of Hannibal and began kissing his neck fiercely. For a moment, Hannibal seemed surprised, but then he groaned and gripped Will's curls, anchoring him.

“I want to kiss you until you bruise,” Will said roughly, nipping at Hannibal's upper lip to illustrate. “I want to touch you.” Here Will pressed his open palm against Hannibal's erection, making the other man hiss. “I want you to know that you make me feel adored, and wanted, and that I love that.” Gently, Will kissed Hannibal's lips again. The heat of sexual desire remained there between them, but it was a softer moment.

“Oh, Will.” Hannibal held Will's face between his hands and looked at him, his eyes full of affection. “I do, in fact, adore you.”

Will smiled. “The feeling is mutual.” He kissed his boyfriend's forehead. “You're so beautiful.”

Hannibal made a satisfied sound, threading his fingers through Will's.

“What was it that you called me before?” Will asked.

“ _Mielasis_?”

“Mmhmm.”

"Lithuanian for dear, darling, something to that effect.”

“I like that.”

“Do you?” Hannibal smiled, then effortlessly flipped Will over so that he could straddle him again. He began kissing Will's chest, whispering words Will didn't understand. The language was Lithuanian, but the tone was unmistakeably loving. It was both incredibly cute and devastatingly sexy, and Will pressed his erection against Hannibal's. He wasn't ready for full-on, penetrative sex yet, and he had a feeling Hannibal knew that—hence his suggestion that they go to the couch and not his bed—but he was still rather hoping to get it touched somehow. Hannibal's mouth worked downward, stopping at the waistband of Will's jeans, at which point Hannibal looked up.

“May I?” he asked, hands positioned at Will's zipper.

“Please,” Will replied.

Hannibal smiled and pressed a final kiss to Will's stomach before slowly undoing Will's pants and pulling them off. He kissed Will's thighs a few times before pulling his boxers off as well, and gently palming the very erect member freed by the action.

“Ohhh,” Will moaned as Hannibal curved his hand around him and began to pump slowly, tracing the creases at the tops of Will's thighs with his other hand. It felt incredible to finally have the touch he'd been craving: Hannibal's warm hand on him, moving, providing friction, making him buck his hips to match his rhythm, squeezing his eyes shut and groaning in pleasure. “Ohh, Hannibal...”

“Yes, _mielasis_?”

“That feels...amazing.”

Without letting go of Will's cock, Hannibal shifted his body upward so that he could run his lips over his boyfriend's chest again, loving the way his skin felt against his mouth. His own neglected erection was throbbing almost in time with the rhythm by which he was pumping Will, but he ignored it for the moment. This was about Will's pleasure first. He continued moving his hand over Will, kissing him, taking pleasure in every moan that came from his lips. He wanted Will to take as much enjoyment from this as possible; he was positively revelling in the fact that his boyfriend trusted him enough to allow him to do something this intimate. Hannibal kissed Will's lips, and Will's response was languid, which told Hannibal that he was much more focused on what was happening below his waist, where Hannibal had increased the pace of his hand on his cock.

“Ohh...I think I'm...I'm close...” Will warned, a flush spreading up his neck as his motions began to stutter. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand, clearly trying to hold on.

“It's alright,” Hannibal breathed into his lover's ear, his voice full of arousal and encouragement. “You don't need to hold back. You can let go. You're safe with me.” He gave a couple more strong pumps, accompanied by Will's thrusts, and then Will groaned loudly and came in Hannibal's hand, after which he dropped, boneless, to the couch below him. Hannibal kissed Will up and down his beautiful body, letting the other man feel his mouth, wishing he could somehow transmit his feelings onto the skin.

Will tangled his fingers in Hannibal's hair. “I love...the way your lips feel,” he informed his boyfriend, pulling slightly, longing to be kissed again. Hannibal, understanding the implicit suggestion, obliged and gave Will a long, soft kiss.

“And I love the way your skin feels under them,” he said. He shifted slightly, almost unconsicously trying to relieve some of the pressure on his aching erection, which was still constrained by his pants.

Will, however, noticed. “Let me take care of you, now,” he said, and sat up so that he could wrap his arms around Hannibal. He kissed him, wanting him to be as hard as possible before he finally got to see him. Hannibal kissed back as Will gently lay him down and worked his way down his body, much as Hannibal had done with him earlier, and eventually made quick work of the buttons and zipper on his pants. Almost reverently, he ran his fingers along the sides of Hannibal's hardness, then rubbed gently at the tip. He didn't miss the way Hannibal's hands clenched as he sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth.

Carefully, Will rubbed his palms against Hannibal's shaft, moving from base to tip. He'd never touched another man in this way before, and he wanted to savor it. He enjoyed the feel of Hannibal's smooth, taut skin in his hands, not to mention the way Hannibal's breath hitched every time he hit a particularly sensitive spot. He catalogued those reactions, planning to remember them for a future date, and then, tentatively, he reached down to lightly stroke his boyfriend's testicles, which made Hannibal very attractively bite his lip.

“Mmmm...you're taking such care, Will,” he said, with a small smile. “Now I feel as though I... _ahhh_...didn't spend enough time on you...”

“Nonsense,” Will replied, pressing a kiss to Hannibal's stomach, just above the tip of his cock. He could already feel the blood beginning to flow in his own groin again, despite the fact that he'd just orgasmed not five minutes before. “Everything you did was wonderful.”

“Ahhh...” Hannibal said, tensing as Will wrapped his hand around his cock and began to pump, tracing the fingers of his other hand over Hannibal's balls as he did so.

“Good?” Will asked, a bit nervously.

“Wonderful,” Hannibal replied, beginning to thrust with his hips. “Quite.. _.mmmm_...wonderful.”

Will broke into a smile of mingled relief, arousal, and pure enjoyment. He moved his hand from Hannibal's balls up to his stomach, making small circles with his fingers as he continued fisting Hannibal's cock with the other hand. Gradually, he moved from Hannibal's stomach to his pectorals and to his hardened nipples, circling them with his fingers.

“Will...kiss me,” Hannibal rasped.

Keeping the rhythm with his right hand, using his left for balance, Will kissed Hannibal, grazing the other man's tongue with his own. Hannibal's breathing grew more erratic as Will continued to pump him, until finally, Will managed to send him over the edge with a sharp bite to his full lower lip, and he came. They lay in each other's arms, panting, for a full minute after Hannibal's climax, and then, as if they'd agreed upon it beforehand, they began kissing again, sweetly and deeply.

“Oh, William,” Hannibal whispered, kissing his boyfriend's nose. “ _Mielasis_ , my darling.”

Will sighed in satisfaction before kissing Hannibal's forehead. “That was fantastic,” he said softly. He gripped Hannibal's hands and raised them to his lips, kissing them over and over as he'd done on that first night. “

My William,” Hannibal breathed. “Will you stay tonight? I don't want to let you leave my arms.” He pulled Will into a tight hug, breathing him in, squeezing his eyes shut, almost unable to believe that this wonderful man was truly his.

“Yes,” Will said, gripping Hannibal tighter to emphasize his desire to stay, to fall asleep in his lover's arms, to wake up beside him for the first time.

“Yes,” Hannibal echoed, dropping a kiss on Will's shoulder, making Will shiver at the touch of those exquisite lips. “Yes to everything you are.”


End file.
